


Between Philately and the Philharmonic Lies...

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh's reflections on Sam in the midst ofGalileo.





	Between Philately and the Philharmonic Lies...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Between Philately and the Philharmonic Lies...  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 11/30/00  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Part: 1/1  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: PG (minor language)  
Notes: Spoilers for "Galileo.

**Between Philately and the Philharmonic Lies... by Nomi**

Obsession.

That's the only word I can use to describe the single- mindedness I have for that man.

Sam came into my office as soon as he came back from the concert. When he called me from the Kennedy Center, he'd told me about his run in with Mal - the fact that she'd been difficult about the photo of him and Laurie; that Mal was seeing someone (and that he'd gotten snide about the boyfriend's abilities) - and that, in general, it was a bad experience. He'd called me again from the car, saying that he'd ended on a reasonable note with Mal - they were sniping at each other, but it was just friendly banter, in his words. But I was still worried about his state of mind.

As I said, he's become my obsession.

"Hey," I said. Reasonable opening \- leaves him an opportunity to steer the conversation any way he wanted.

"Hey," he responded with a grin.

OK, so right then I was a gonner - there's something about Sam in formal wear that just gets me worked up, and adding in that killer grin...well, I was hard in less than 30 seconds.

"So...how was it?" I figured we'd be in for a full critique from the President of the night's musical offerings, but I wanted honest reviews from Sam.

"Actually, I missed most of it - I was on the phone with you, remember?"

Oh...right. There was that.

"So," I said, "you were all dressed up with nowhere to go?"

"You could say that," he responded, coming further into my office.

"C'mere," I said. I couldn't just sit there with my fingers itching to touch him - it was late and I'd been here all day, dealing with philately issues (which sounded vaguely obscene to me when Donna first used the term), and all I really wanted to do was to fuck Sam so hard that neither of us had any higher-level brain function left. Unfortunately, I knew that when the President was ready, he'd summon all of us - Toby, CJ, Sam and me - to discuss the day's remaining unsolved issues.

And he looked so good, while I had segued comfortably into shlump mode during the latter half of the day. I wanted to rumple him a bit.

I stood up when he approached my chair. Moving behind him, I eased his tux jacket off and then reached around and loosened his tie.

"Now, isn't that more comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said on a sigh.

"You OK?" I asked him, walking back around again so I could face him.

He thought for a second. "Yeah, I really think so. I...y'know, I felt like a jerk for not calling Mallory after the photo was published, and then too much time had passed, and then you got shot, and I went a bit loopy around that for a while, and then I was helping you get back into the swing of things. Life just got busy. And I know I should have called her - after all, she was my cover story before we came out, and for her to have to see me in that photo - even though everyone knows that nothing could've ever happened between Laurie and me, and..." he stopped.

"Right after that photo was when..." he started again.

"Yeah," I said. "And if it weren't for that photo, we never would've sat down with Danny for that interview."

I thought about the impact that photo had on Sam and me. This past spring and summer were really difficult, not just 'cause we were finding our way into this relationship of ours, but because of the photo, and the aftermath, and the shooting and everything. But if it hadn't been for that photo being published, Sam and I would still be hiding our relationship, which would've made my recovery after the shooting that much harder, and we wouldn't be where we are now without all the trauma we went through to get here.

And through it all, my obsession grew.

"Hey," Sam said again. "You're thinking too hard. Stop it, or I'll make you stop."

"Much as I'd appreciate that, I figure the phone'll ring any sec so that we can go finish up with the President," I said.

I reached up and unthreaded his tie from his collar and undid the top button on his shirt. As I pulled him closer for a kiss, I ran my fingers through his hair, mussing him just a bit more.

Just as the kiss was beginning to heat up, my phone buzzed. Without releasing Sam's lips, I reached out one hand and activated the speaker phone.

"Hmm?" I hoped whoever was on the other end would just think I was nibbling on something...which, come to think of it, I was.

"Josh," Charlie said, "the President's ready for you and Sam." Of course Charlie knew Sam was with me...there are very few secrets left in this building. "CJ and Toby are already here, and they're bickering again, so you might want to come on over before fists start swinging." Charlie was exaggerating - CJ and Toby have known each other so long that they can snipe without it getting violent, but I appreciated the mental image.

"Hmm," I said again, and then disconnected.

Tearing my lips away from Sam's questing tongue, I said, "Love, we'd better head over there. But I'm not done with you, OK?"

After all, part of the point of gorgeous wrapping is to enhance the gift underneath, right?

And some obsessions are vital.

\---END---


End file.
